


Right Here

by fatedtomeet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedtomeet/pseuds/fatedtomeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the niall smut!athon on LJ, the prompt was niall/zayn getting each other off to bieber’s ‘right here’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

everyone else disappeared hours ago leaving behind a sea of solo cups and butted out cigarettes. there’s an overpowering smell lingering, someone must of thrown up somewhere but zayn can’t be arsed to move. he’s stretched out across the sofa, his head in niall’s lap. his eyes are closed and his listening as the younger boy laughs deep and hearty, listening to musicality of it. he’s smoking a joint, has been slipping it between zayn’s lips every couple of minutes so he can have a hit too, telling him to inhale and watching him through hooded eyes. the feel of it pressing against his lips forces him to open his eyes and he looks up, unable to keep himself from grinning when he sees the splotches of red that color niall’s skin, the sparkle in his eye that says he’s up to no good and the way he’s smiling down at him like he absolutely adores him. it’s like a punch right in the gut and he can’t find the proper words to say so he doesn’t, just parts his lips so he can take a hit. his eyes close again despite his best efforts to keep them open, wanting to watch the way he’s watching him. when zayn opens his eyes again his gaze instantly flickers to blue and he holds it, refusing to look away. niall takes what’s left of the joint from him and puts it out, relaxing beneath him, hand moving down so he can tangle fingers into his hair. normally he’d slap and smack wandering hands away, especially when they are aiming for his hair but he’s too relaxed and compliant, too needy for any kind of touch to care.

he must of dozed off for a moment because the next thing he knows he’s opening his eyes and niall’s singing, loud and purposely off key to justin bieber, head dipped down so the words are whispered close to his ear. a shiver runs down zayn’s spine before he can help himself and he’s reaching out to get a hand on him, trying to guide him in closer.

lost in your eyes every time you look in mine promise to be all that you need i won’t leave you baby no, cause i just wanna love you

he feels the press of lips to his skin before it’s actually there, his breath coming out long and ragged before niall even kisses his jaw. when he finally does zayn let’s out a whimper from somewhere in the back of his throat, both trying to tell him it’s alright and ask for more.

“you want this zayn, yeah?” he hears him say, words sounding far away even though niall’s right there and he can feel his hot breath on his skin, can feel his lips hovering in close.

“want you.” zayn manages, shifting a little in his lap because as much as he likes laying there he wants to be able to touch niall better, wants to be able to get his hands on him. the younger lad is still singing along to the radio, his words a bit slurred from smoke licking at the back of his throat and all of the alcohol he’s consumed but zayn likes it, likes the sound of his voice and the words he’s saying even if they are someone else’s. it doesn’t matter to him right now, all that matters is that he’s finally touching him, finally giving him what he wants.

_i will never ever put nobody above you_  
i just wanna kiss you baby, i just wanna hug you till the end  
baby till the end 

they kiss for a while, slow and lazy like they are figuring each other out, learning the inside of each other’s mouths with each trace of their tongue. a moan rumbles from niall’s throat and into his mouth and that’s it, that’s all zayn can take before he wants and wants, wants more and he’s going to take it. he rucks up niall’s shirt with his hand, fingers spread as the move over his skin, exploring places they’ve never really been before, not like this. he pads his thumb over his nipple, smirking when the other’s head tilts back and he lets out a little whimper. he teases him a bit, brushing against the tiny nub before rolling it between his fingers before he moves on, hand sliding down his body to trail along his hip bones.

” can i?” he questions softly, eyes on niall as he asks and he’s unable to keep from smiling when he nods his head, agreeing to the question even though zayn hasn’t properly asked him for anything. and christ, if he wasn’t already overwhelmed by everything in this moment that right there would be enough to do it.

he pops the buttons on his jeans, fingers fumbling when they work at the zip, but it only takes a few tries and then he’s pushing the material away so he can slip a hand inside of boxers. he trails his fingers along the length of him, eyes a bit wide because even though the whole lot of them have seen each other naked it’s a lot different to have a hand wrapped around him, solid and warm and leaking. “wait..” niall says breathless, hand resting over top of the fabric of his boxers so zayn’s still touching him but can’t move his hand, though he tries.

” wait.” and then he’s guiding him up out of his lap, zayn shooting him an affronted look thinking maybe he changed his mind before he realizes he’s guiding him over so he’s settled in beside him, tucked up into his side and the angle’s much better and .. oh fuck, he wanted to be able to touch him too.

he lifts his hips a bit when ni undoes his trousers and slides then and his pants downward, working them down his thighs a bit so he’s exposed and niall will have more room to work with. he does the same for the younger boy, wanting to see as well as touch. and then they’ve both got their hands wrapped around each other, wrists bumping as they stroke downward before making their way back up. it’s uncoordinated at best, but niall is stroking him to the beat of the song and while he loves justin, he never imagined he’d find this to be a turn on .. but it is. niall hums along, whispering out a few words here and there as he watches him, their heads nestled in close together.

_i just wanna put it on you, if you want to baby_  
tell me what you gonna do girl  
i can make you feel perfect, girl  
you’re worth it i just need to see you work it girl 

then their lips are meeting and it’s rougher now, desperate and messy and zayn can’t breathe and it’s so fucking worth it that he doesn’t care. doesn’t care if he dies like this just as long as niall keeps brushing the blunt nail of his thumb over the head of his cock and keeps humming in the back of his throat.

it doesn’t take much for zayn to come undone, hips arching as he paints ribbons of white on his stomach and his shirt, fist still wrapped around niall’s dick until the younger boy whimpers and his body arches. he keeps stroking, milking the orgasm from him until he pulls away from the kiss and tucks his head into his shoulder, lazy and tired and completely worn out.

“‘s good, yeah?” he questions, knowing he should get up and find something clean them up with, should tuck them back just in case one of the other lads return or a last minute straggler wanders out but he can’t, can’t convince himself to get up and move.

“‘s good.” niall replies, breath warm against zayn’s neck before he pressing a kiss there and pulling back so he could look at him, smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “now i know what to do next time.. just sing you a bit of bieber and you can’t resist me.”


End file.
